vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Charles Barkley
Charles Barkley is a former basketball player and hero of an indie JRPG. Since joining the VGCW (and being the only member to do so in a special YouTube video), he's become an instant fan favorite. One billion b-balls dribbling simultaneously through the galaxy. One trillion b-balls being slam dunked through a hoop throughout the cosmos. I can feel every single b-ball that has ever existed at my fingertips. I can feel their collective knowledge channeling through my veins. Every jumpshot, every rebound and three-pointer, every layup, dunk and free throw. '''I AM THERE. ''' In Real Life (This may not be canon) Outspoken and outrageous, Charles Barkley was one of the National Basketball Association's most colorful characters during his 16-year career. A 6'6" forward, Barkley entered the NBA in 1984, signing with the Philadelphia 76ers. From 1992 to 1996 he played with the Phoenix Suns, and then was a member of the Houston Rockets until his mid-season retirement in December of 1999. Nicknamed "Sir Charles", he was throughout his career a frequent interview subject who's antics on and off the court keep him in the news. He was also an outstanding player: he was named an NBA All-Star 11 times, won 2 Olympic Gold Medals (1992 and 1996) and collected more than 20,000 points and 10,000 rebounds in his career. In 2000, he signed a deal with Turner Sports and became a regular studio analyst on the TNT program "Inside the NBA" In the Hoopz Barkley SaGa (This is canon) The Great B-Ball Purge of 2041, a day so painful to some that it is referred to only as the “B-Ballnacht”. Thousands upon thousands of the world’s greatest ballers were massacred in a swath of violence and sports bigotry as the game was outlawed worldwide. The reason: the Chaos Dunk, a jam so powerful its mere existence threatens the balance of chaos and order. Among the few ballers and fans that survived the basketball genocide was Charles Barkley, the man capable of performing the “Verboten Jam”… Flash forward 12 years to the post-cyberpocalyptic ruins of Neo New York, 2053. A Chaos Dunk rocks the island of Manhattan, killing 15 million. When the finger is put on the aging Charles Barkley, he must evade the capture of the B-Ball Removal Department, led by former friend and baller Michael Jordan, and disappear into the dangerous underground of the post-cyberpocalypse to clear his name and find out the mysterious truth behind the Chaos Dunk. Joined by allies along the way, including his son Hoopz, Barkley must face the dangers of a life he thought he gave up a long time ago and discover the secrets behind the terrorist organization B.L.O.O.D.M.O.S.E.S. A tale of zaubers, b-balls, and atonement; brave dangers unheard of, face spectacular challenges that even the greatest ballers could not overcome, and maybe… just maybe… redeem basketball once and for all. In VGCW His first match was the 40 Man Royal Rumble on 2012-11-21. He lost his first appearance, but that didn't sore Barkley; he entered that day's King of the Ring tournament and defeated Egoraptor in the first round. However, his run ended short in the second round when Phoenix Wright in a memorable turnabout match. He also went into another Royal Rumble and an Elimination Chamber Match later on, but lost both. He was involved in the “Come On and Slam” Steel Cage Match but lost to Dan Hibiki. After entering (and losing) his third Royal Rumble, he gained some ground on the King of the Ring Tournament where he beat the snot out of Ash Ketchum; he went on to lose to Piccolo in the second round. In the Pre-Show "Hoops VS. Rings" he faced off Sonic and lost. Staying true to the King of the Ring, he was decent in his first round against Phoenix Wright but he was defeated by the hands of Dr. Wily. Another Royal Rumble came soon after, another loss. Barkley was involved in a Triple Threat Elimination Match. Adam Jensen was eliminated by Barkley for the first elimination, then Dan Hibiki pinned Barkley to win the match. An exciting moment happened on 2012-12-23, though. Barkley was facing the Pyro in an pre-game "He's on Fire" match where he came out on top. Another Royal Rumble rang in the New Year and Barkley lost. 2013: Slams and Tribulations Barkley's first appearance in 2013 was 2013-01-13 in a King of the Ring match. He lost to Solid Snake in the first round. When asked why he not playing on his A-Game, he closed his eyes, turned his back on the reporters, and whispered harshly but with emotion, "Maureen...I'm so sorry..." Things got even worse for the player when he lost a Last Man Standing Match... to Vegeta. Yes, he gave the Prince of Jobbers his first ever singles win. That night everybody gave Barkley a hard time, saying things like, "You're not Charles Barkley... you're just a wannabe that looks like him! Begone, wannabe! Begone!" and basically getting into his head and not giving him a minute's rest. Barkley was seen later that night drinking his sorrows away and weeping softly. Some fans surmise that his B-Ball powers have been stolen again by the MonStars. Only one day after the loss of Barkley, Bazza scheduled a sudden show for 1/17/2013. Barkley and Vegeta rematched in a 2/3 falls match. While it looked like the Saiyan warrior was about to defeat him yet again, the power of the b-ball court rose inside him and he managed to pin Vegeta twice within minutes. Barkley had earned his honor back, and planned to show the world that he was back in the game. Yet the score was 1-1 and thus their fierce battle was about to go into overtime to settle the score for once and for all. On January 22nd 2013, the final confrontation between Vegeta and Charles Barkley was coming to an end. The two combatants fought hard, slams were slammed and fists were flown, it was an intense match for both wrestlers. Charles needed to redeem himself, and Vegeta need to prove that his previous win was no fluke. When the dust had cleared, Charles Barkley was destroyed and Vegeta won the match, bringing the all-time score between the two wrestlers to 2-1 in favor of the unlikely Vegeta. Chapter One of the T.I.T.L.E SaGa Surprisingly, even after his defeat at the hands of Vegeta, Barkley was dead set on proving himself. Taking part in a Royal Rumble that was hosted later that night, Barkley lucked out and entered the Royale Rumble as a late entry (#39), later winning the match last throwing out Locke after favourites such as Arino and Gabe were eliminated prior. Many wonder if he reclaimed his mastery of the legendary Chaos Dunk along with his lost B-Ball powers from the MonStars. Or prehaps it was all just luck? Despite this victory, Barkley will still have to try and convince his fans that he is the real deal. Due to Ganondorf taking priority in the VGCW Title queue, Barkley missed the 2013-01-28 show in favour of getting wasted to celebrate his rumble victory. He also took 2013-02-01 off with Ganon's title match being delayed, also to avoid getting ambushed by Mr. L. Barkley also was missng at the start of Season 3, leading some to speculate that he has entered into a rigorous training regiment in preparation for his title bout. Either that or he was at the track betting on some horses. One of the two. After his rumble win, Barkley still felt unfufilled. He lacked his proper b-ball energies that would be necessary for his upcoming title match, so he embarked on a quest to defeat the dreaded Monstars and reclaim his Verboten Jams. With the help of Balthios James (the Octaroon great-great grandson of LeBron James), the mighty Cyberdwarf and his son Hoopz, the monstars were vanquished, and Barkley went to the great tomb containing the souls of many mighty ballers under the streets of Neo-New York. There he trained with the spirits of the great men. Dikembe Mutombo, Shaquille O'Neal, Kobe Bryant and Kevin Garnett slammed and jammed with Barkley for many days and nights, the sounds of b-ball once again echoing through the world. Barkley regained his Verboten Jams and returned to the ring to face the dark lord himself. While Gannondorf's offense was strong, pure Slamicite and Jamicite coursed through the veins of the newly reinvigorated baller. He could not be stopped. He could not be denied. This was his F.A.T.E. After demonstrating many of his new jams and even some of his slams, the Dark Lord laid bloody and broken on the mat, with Charles hoisting the belt that was rightfully his in triumph. B-Ball has returned, and Barkley is it's saviour. Gallery Chaosdunk.gif|Barkley's finisher, the Chaos Dunk Charles_Barkley.png|Barkley's old design. Category:VGCW Champion